In the context of 3GPP networks, the 3GPP Sy interface refers to the interface located between the Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) and the Online Charging System (OCS). The Sy interface enables transfer of information relating to subscriber spending from the OCS to the PCRF.
The PCRF is a functional element that encompasses policy control decision and flow based charging control functionalities. The PCRF may take information on the subscriber's spending status into account in its policy decisions. The PCRF may request spending limit reporting for policy counters from the OCS.
The OCS typically maintains policy counter statuses applicable for a subscriber, reports the policy counter status values for the subscriber when requested to the PCRF, and reports a change to the PCRF when a policy counter status changes.
Currently, the 3GPP Sy standard does not specify geographic redundancy for the Sy protocol. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.